Animal Instinct Or Not
by Legna the Sorcerer
Summary: A continuation of Hide 'N Seek, it's revealed there was a second bet, involving the entity of Grand Chase. Almost. Arme "teaches" Lire and Elesis about animals. By dressing them up as one themselves. RonanxElesis


If only I hadn't made that bet with Arme, like the others had, if I knew she'd win. She could always come up with new ways to torture us. Like the time she made us try to jump across the Gorge of Oath. Luckily, I didn't fall _too_ far down, or I wouldn't have gotten away with a few scrapes and scratches. And some ugly bruises.

Well, I was glad everyone else (minus Arme) had to do this too, though I couldn't get the point of it.

"Arme, why are we doing this exactly?" Lire asked as she slipped on the cat ears. Lire looked like she was wearing fuzzy undergarments, though kinda like a swimsuit. Bikini. With the fur on the outside. She also had these gloves that reached up to her elbows, and socks that reached to her knees. Those were fuzzy too, and a light, sandy color. And. . . the top was strapless, but at least it fit on our bodies without falling off.

"Well, you guys lost the game of hide-and-seek," Arme explained. "Thus, I get to have my fun tormenting you guys."

I groaned. Why did we have to dress like animals? I wasn't feeling comfortable, and that wasn't the fuzz that I sometimes rubbed against. My "outfit" was a bit more of a reddish-brown, darker than Lire's. At least we didn't have to put on the facial whiskers of a cat, and I felt uncomfortable with a tail poking out from my butt, even if it was only part of the outfit itself.

"Guys, do you know how animals survive in the wild?" Arme asked.

"I don't care," I answered.

"Well," Arme said, ignoring me, "animals face many dangers a day, whether cat or wolf." Wolf? "Plus, some animals are graceful, serene creatures. Others are ugly, clumsy, and bound to get killed soon." How nice.

"You guys are graceful felines." Arme motioned to me and Lire. "Try and pretend you're prowling through your home, the forest." Since when did cats live in the forest?

Arme glared at Lire and I when we didn't move. "Get down on all fours and pretend you're stalking prey."

Lire proceeded to drop down to her hands and knees, and tried to move forward. I kinda wanted to laugh. Since we didn't have the, er, limbs of an actual cat, we would have to crawl, which is exactly what Lire was doing right now. I refused to mimic a cat, receiving a glare from Arme; I glared back.

"You lost, Elesis, you're a cat," Arme growled.

"I'm not a cat!" I yelled. Lire mewed pitifully. This was an embarrassing thing to do.

"It gives you a chance to see what it likes to be an animal!" Arme countered. I didn't want to see what it was like to be an animal!

Groaning slightly, I closed my eyes. A memory flooded into my mind.

Hide and seek. . . Fun if you add something more than just hiding and finding.

I was hoping to hide out long enough, but as I was heading towards the lake, I spotted Jin, but before either of us could respond, we both ran into a wall of ice. The two of us both fell on top of each other, and then Arme came up. We were both caught.

"Did you fall asleep? Cats _do_ sleep for many hours sometimes. Plus, it figures you may be a bit lazy." I shot open my eyes to see Arme looking up at me. Well, Arme wasn't terribly short, but still.

Growling, I said, "I didn't fall asleep." Then I reluctantly dropped down to my hands and knees and pranced around ungracefully, seething. I could tell Arme was heavily amused.

"Later, you'll be 'fighting' against other predators," Arme said after awhile. Wait, what?

"Arme, how long do we have to do this?" Lire asked.

"I dunno." Great.

A couple times, I fell over, and sometimes tripped over something, putting me in a sour mood.

I did notice Arme kept looking at the castle's direction every once in awhile, making me wonder what she was waiting for. The predators Lire and I were supposed to "fight"? Well, bring it on. Even without a weapon, I'll massacre them.

"Yoohoo, Arme!" I heard someone yell after some time of stumbling around. Looking up, I saw it was Lass, and Ryan and Ronan were following behind. Grudgingly, I noticed how Lass was dressed up in his Evan Striper attire.

Then I noticed how Ronan was dressed, and it made me blush just a bit.

He was wearing some type of animal garb as well, except his was a dark blue-gray. Well, it was at least a dark color. And minus the fuzz, except on the wrist-and-anklebands he wore. On his head, he wore some cat ears. No, wait, there reminded me more of a dog's than a cat's. He had on some dark pants that reached almost to his ankles. Jeans? Not anything fuzzy, for certain. Also, he was topless, which was why I blushed.

Ryan looked like he was wearing an outfit that mimicked his wolf, though he had a colored tee on.

"Oh, you're here!" Arme cried out, then addressed Lire and I. "Guys. I think that in the wild, wild cats sometimes fight wild canines." So, we were fighting _them_? Never mind about the massacring. Maybe I could get away with just pinning one down.

Ronan looked over at me, and smiled. It was as if he had a plan in mind, and I gulped and stood up. However, as soon as I stood up, I saw a blur of black, or dark blue, and the next thing I knew, I was looking up at dark blue, messy hair, and dark blue eyes.

"Rah," Ronan said, and let out a playful growl. He had my arms pinned to the ground, and was sitting on my stomach.

"G-Get off!" I yelled. He was heavy! At least he wasn't fully sitting on me, or he'd have squashed me.

Instead of getting off, Ronan leaned forward, into my face, and growled playfully again, then licked my cheek once.

Keeping my successfully pinned, Ronan moved his head down a bit, and began to try to tease my top off with his teeth. I let out an choked squeak as my cheeks grew hot.

"Ronan!" Arme yelled. "Get off her!"

"She's my prey," Ronan answered, then got off me. Before I could get away, Ronan scooped me up and held me close.

"I'm not food!" I yelled.

Ronan just growled at me teasingly, then ran off. Arme yelled after Ronan, and I screamed. Not like I was scared or anything. I screamed out of anger.

Finally, after awhile, Ronan set me down, then sat on my stomach. Again.

"Ronan, what-" I began, before he interrupted.

"D'you know how animals mate?" he asked me. Okay, not a good thing to hear.

"I don't wanna know!" I yelled.

"Well," Ronan continued, ignoring me, "some animals, like cats, mount the back of their partners." He flipped me over, then laid himself on top of my back.

"Mmph," I went.

"I think sometimes, the male bites the nape of the female's neck," Ronan added. Then he licked the back of my neck, after brushing aside my hair, and I let out a yelp of surprise.

As Ronan held my arms to my sides, he whispered, "And, of course, they mate. Though, I think wolves just mount 'n go." Then he let out a small chuckle as he tried to take off my kitten garments off with just his knees. My struggling was useless since. . . Ronan was stronger than me.

Well, I learned one thing. Animals and humans, er, _mating_, seemed to be quite similar. Except I rather liked a softer surface.


End file.
